


May I?

by phantomlove908



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Merlahad Prompt - Eggsy sees part of Merlin's tattoo. Finds out it's dedicated to Harry.





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to get this done and that it turned out extremely crappy. I’ve been busy with finals and projects but they’re over now. Once again, please send in some prompts you want to see. I write, Merwin, Merlahad, Merhartwin, Mystrade, Johnlock, Hannigram. I always post these on AO3 after a while.  
> TUMBLR: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomlove908

Eggsy had earned enough of Merlin’s trust. At least enough to be trusted to observe him in RD.

“Listen to me, because I will not be repeating myself and I’ll be d.”amned if you harm my equipment.” He knew how much Eggsy hated being sent to South America because he found Spanish confusing(but for some reason Russian was not), and he wouldn’t hesitate to send him.   
Eggsy nodded silently.

“I want you to sit there,” he gestured to the chair, “you may only come closer if you ask me before hand. I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” He took a seat and observed the man.  
He enjoyed moments like these. Merlin and Harry always managed to put him at ease, especially after a long mission.

After a while, Merlin was rolling up his sleeves.  
Eggsy noticed that there was something small and purple sticking out from what he could see of the other man’s bicep. 

“Permission to walk closer?” 

Without turning to look at him he granted him permission, “Sure.”

Instead of directing his attention to Merlin’s work, he leaned down to inspect the man’s bicep. “Is that a tattoo of a butterfly or somethin?”

Merlin turned and smiled faintly, “Aye. Harry loves them.” He put the equipment down to lift more of the sleeve in order to reveal a fancy purple butterfly with  _H.H_  printed at the top of it. 

Eggsy gasped at the sight and was far too distracted to notice that Merlin had mention Harry. “What species is it?”

“It a Purple Emperor. Harry has always been a drama queen. I was actually surprised that he didn’t choose to add king or something.”

“Wait, is that supposed to say  _Harry Hart_?”

“Yes, lad. I though you knew.”

“That you’re together?”

“Have been for nearly three decades.”

“Uh, congratulations?”

“Thanks. Now, I better finish this.”


End file.
